


Hold tighter, Don't let go

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Greek Mythology Elements, M/M, PJO AU, dojae week, established luren, established markhyuck, nct as children of the gods, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: Jung Jaehyun, demigod son of Poseidon had never in his entire life thought he would have to result into kidnapping someone but holy mortals, here he is with an unconscious Kim Doyoung.Hopefully, the feisty male won't end up trying to kill him once he woke up.Also, Kim Doyoung is kind of cute. Maybe.





	Hold tighter, Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of dojae week!

Jaehyun, a demigod son of Poseidon can be quite persuasive when he wants to. He's always had a way with words, and with good looks that rivals that of the Aphrodite kids coupled with his gentle manners, needless to say, he was quite the charmer.

So really, he's quite confident that he could easily persuade Kim Doyoung to go back to camp half blood with him.

It would have been easy.

Except with the fact that where Jaehyun's persuasion skills lie, is where the older's stubbornness also settles. Kim Doyoung is a tough cookie to crack, he won't budge to agreement no matter how much charm Jaehyun would use on him. 

“Look, it's safer for you at the camp. In there, you're protected from the monsters”

“If you haven't figured it out yet, mister, I've been perfectly able to defend myself from the monsters for years. I'm more than capable of standing by myself without your camp”

“Yes, admirable but that might not last long. Monsters are getting stronger. You're skills might not be enough once a lot of them starts chasing after you”

“Then good, they can chase. I do need the exercise once in awhile”

“I don't think you understand. You're in danger here”

Doyoung glared, irritated “And you think I'm not in danger in that camp. You know nothing so stop assuming things. If you're done with your tea, the door is over there. You can let yourself out and don't come back. I won't be as much welcoming next time”

Jaehyun remained sitting at his spot, eyes focused on the other male's retreating figure still in a bit of surprise that his charming skills, even his persuasion didn't work at all. However, Chiron tasked him to get the older demigod to camp no matter what and if he had to result using other means, then so be it.

He quickly stood up, taking a small powder bag from inside his pocket and digging his palm inside, taking in a decent amount of purplish powder from inside. He walked towards Doyoung whose back was turned on him, mumbling a quick apology he sprinkled the powder on top if the other and waited for the effects to take place.

It didn't take long for Doyoung to fall into unconsciousness.

Jaehyun sighed. He can't believe he had to result into kidnapping.  


-

 

“What is Doyoung hyung doing at camp?” Mark blurted out seeing the unconscious male on one of the beds at the camp infirmary. He was only supposed to be there to check on Donghyuck and tell his boyfriend that he's back safely but the younger male was nowhere inside. The son of Zeus found a familiar figure instead and immediately wondering as to why he us at camp when he's been hell bent on not taking even a foot inside.

“You know him?” Jaehyun asked the younger

“He's the reason I managed to get into camp safely. What is he doing here?”

“Chiron asked me to get him”

“But hyung doesn't like it here. How did you manage to have him say yes?”

“I did not. I kind of kidnapped him?” Jaehyun admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Mark's eyes widened at the confession before the worry settled in.

“Sorry hyung but you shouldn't have took him here” Mark spoke in a hush, worried manner as he glanced at the sleeping male “... Doyoung hyung hates the camp and he hates the gods”

-

 

It took three days before Doyoung woke up into a new environment and unfamiliar faces.

Fifteen minutes later, he was out of the infirmary trying to hunt one Jung Jaehyun, son of Poseidon and currently number one on the spot of his list of 'males who can't take a goddamn hint’

 

-

 

“Doyoung hyung! Mark said you're at camp but I didn't believe him since he could just be getting back at us after Nana and I pranked him but you're really here!”

The older guy chuckled, opening his arms to invite the younger for a hug. Jeno grabs on the opportunity, quickly being followed by the others. Doyoung, for the first time since he was force to stay at the camp finally smiled. At least his dreamies would be here at this god infested place, maybe he could tolerate this place just for them.

“We miss you, hyung!”

“I miss all of you too, Chenle”

“Hyung, Look! I got really tall!”

“Yes, I can see that, Jisung”

“Hyung, Jeno and I are brothers, like blood brothers! We're both sons of Apollo” Donghyuck inquired as they finally let go of their hyung one by one.

“It was so cool when we found out” Jeno added grinning “No wonder Hyuck is a total performer! He got our dad's talent”

“Hey, you're great too!” Hyuck spoke out before grinning at his brother “Not as great as me but a close second”

“Well, at least I'm a better medic than you!”

“I'm a better archer!”

Doyoung grinned at the two's playful banter before facing Jaemin “I know Mark's out with one of his brothers but where is Renjun?”

“Probably with Lucas”

“Lucas?”

“He’s a son of Hermes. He's Renjun hyung's boyfriend!” Chenle informed “The camp found out because they both went missing one day during capture the flag and Yuta hyung from the Aphrodite cabin found them making out behind Zeus's fist and ended up ratting them out”

“The hilarious part was, Renjun hyung got so pissed he used his Demigod powers to put a spell on Yuta hyung's clothes that everything he has shrinked two times smaller he ended up borrowing clothes from Johnny hyung!”

Doyoung paused at the mention of his childhood friend. Right, Johnny is actually at this camp too. Doyoung wonders what he's up to right now.

“Hyung?” Jeno poked the other to get his attention “Are you okay?”

The older forced a smile. “I'm fine, just suddenly thought of something. Now, why don't you take me to this Lucas kid. I would want to see the guy my dongsaeng is dating”

"Markhyuck is dating too!"

"Markhyuck?"

"It's me and Mark" Donghyuck admitted. Doyoung can only smile at that.

"I'm happy for the both of you, how about you tell me the details later? Now, let's go check on Renjun and this Lucas guy"

 

-

 

“Hyung, Chiron needs to talk to you” Mark walked towards Doyoung who had been busy helping Jaemin and the rest of the Demeter kids pick some strawberries from the field. “He's at the mess hall with Dionysus”

“Did he told you what's it about?”

“No, sorry hyung”

“It's fine. Probably not that important anyway” Doyoung ruffled the younger's hair before leaving to met up with the famed centaur

“There you are, Doyoung” Chiron spoke with a gentle manner, still ever welcoming of the new campers though Doyoung doesn't really see himself as a newcomer or a camper at that.

“It's been awhile, Chiron” Doyoung bowed his respect at the man before doing the same with the wine god. “Dionysus”

The god simply ignored him and proceeded to pour wine, only for the alcohol to turn into water ones they hit the glass. Looks like Zeus still hasn't lift his punishment just yet.

“Mark said you called for me?”

“Let's talk privately, child” Doyoung simply nodded, quitely following the centaur.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
